Love in School
by albinonemo12
Summary: (E.N.D) Cinta di Sekolah. HunHan and All Member EXO. BoyxBoy. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Love in School

Chapter 1

Main Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Cinta di Sekolah.

Happy Read ^_^

* * *

-Author P.O.V-

Siang hari di kediaman keluarga bermarga 'Kim' itu sedang terasa berisik oleh ulah putra sulung keluarga Kim.

"Umma! sepatu sketsku mana ya?!" Tanya putra sulung Kim sedikit berteriak kepada ummanya yang sedang membersihkan piring di dapur.  
"Mana umma tau! Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana suho-ya?" Tanya sang umma sambil mendekati putra sulungnya di dekat rak sepatu.  
"Aku ingin kesekolah umma, ada rapat club musik sekarang" Jawab Suho sambil menatap sang umma.  
"Aish, apa kau lupa hari ini sepupumu akan datang kesini?" Tanya sang umma sambil menatap Suho sedikit kesal.  
"Tentu saja, aku tidak melupakan itu! Tapi aku harus menghadiri rapat itu, umma!" Jawab Suho sambil memakai sepatunya setelah menemukannya di dekat pintu.  
"Lagipula ada kai yang bisa menemaninya nanti, umma!" Kata Suho lagi sambil berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

...Ting Tong... (Bunyi bel rumah)

"Ah, itu pasti mereka!" Kata bibi kim sambil membukakan pintu.  
"Annyeonghaseyo, bibi!" Sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Nado, Chagi! Kajja masuk, Lu!" Sapa bibi kim balik sambil merangkul Luhan masuk kedalam rumah.  
"Hei Lu apa kabar, eoh?!" Tanya Suho sambil memukul pelan lengan Luhan.  
"Baik" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.  
"Baguslah, aku pergi dulu ya! Aku harus menghadiri rapat, kau main saja dengan kai di lapangan belakang rumah, oke?! Bye Lu!" Kata Suho sambil berjalan pergi dari rumah.  
Luhan menatap kepergian Suho.  
"Ehem, Lu!" Panggil bibi kim menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.  
"Eh iya, ada apa, bi?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Kamu melamunin apa sih?" Tanya bibi kim balik sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.  
"Aku tidak melamun kok, bi!" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.  
"Oh ya, kenapa kamu sendiri kesininya? Kris mana?" Tanya bibi kim sedikit bingung.  
"Kris akan datang beberapa hari lagi, bi! Dia sedang membantu mempersiapkan keberangkatan umma dan appa ke cina nanti!" Jawab Luhan sedikit menjelaskan.  
"Oh gitu, yaudah kamu main ke lapangan belakang gih! Pasti kai sudah nungguin kamu, Lu!" Kata bibi kim sambil tersenyum.  
"iya bi, Luhan kesana dulu!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan ke lapangan belakang rumah.

(Lapangan belakang rumah keluarga Kim)

"Wah, kau tak berubah ya, kai!" Sapa Luhan sambil mendekati Kai yang sedang mendrible bola basket di tengah lapangan.  
"Hei, kau datang juga akhirnya, Lu!" Sapa Kai balik sambil tersenyum.  
"Kajja kita main!" Kata Luhan sambil merebut bola basket dari tangan Kai dan berlari sambil mendrible bolanya ke ring basket lalu menshoot bolanya ke ring.  
"Haha caramu bermain juga tak berubah!" Kata Kai sedikit tertawa.  
"Bilang saja kau takut kalah jika bermain denganku!" Kata Luhan sedikit meledek.  
"Aku tidak takut! aku hanya khawatir kau menangis jika kau kalah, Lu!" Kata Kai balik meledek.  
"Aish, aku tidak akan menangis jika kalah! Buktikan saja sekarang siapa yang akan menang!" Kata Luhan yakin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.  
"Kajja kita buktikan!" Kata Kai tak kalah yakin sambil mengikuti gaya Luhan.  
Mereka pun mulai bermain basketnya.

* * *

Hari besoknya dirumah keluarga 'Kim', terlihat bibi kim sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suami dan anak-anak tercintanya.

"Pagi umma!" Sapa putra sulung sambil duduk disalah satu kursi meja ruang makan tersebut.  
"Pagi juga, suho-ya!" Sapa balik sang umma.  
"Pagi yeobo!" Sapa sang appa sambil mencium sekilas pipi sang umma lalu duduk di kursi meja makan paling pinggir sebelah kanan.  
"Pagi juga, yeobo!" Sapa balik sang umma sambil tersenyum.  
"Aish, masih pagi saja sudah di suguhin pemandangan yang mengerikan begini!" Gumam Suho pelan.  
"Wah, sudah berkumpul semuanya! Pagi appa, umma, dan suho hyung!" Sapa Kai dengan cengiran khasnya lalu duduk di sebelah Suho.  
"Lho Luhan mana?" Tanya sang umma sedikit bingung setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan dan duduk di sebelah sang suami.  
"oh iya, kemana keponakan appa itu? apa dia belum bangun?" Tanya sang appa ikut bingung.  
"Pagi semuanya!" Sapa seorang namja cantik etss... maksudnya namja tampan memakai seragam sekolah yang sangat terlihat pas di tubuhnya itu.  
"Aish, paman pikir kamu belum bangun! ayo sini duduk!" Kata paman kim sedikit khawatir."Mian paman, tadi sedikit telat bangun!" Kata Luhan minta maaf sambil duduk di kursi meja makan sebelah Kai.  
"Lu, kamu ingat ya! Kamu harus bersikap layaknya siswa baik di sekolah barumu kali ini! Bibi tidak ingin mendapatkan berita kamu membuat masalah lagi dengan sikapmu yang selama di sekolah lamamu itu!" Kata bibi kim menasehati Luhan dengan tegas.  
"Iya bibi-ku, aku akan jadi siswa yang baik!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah sekolah yang terkenal di kota seoul, terlihat banyak siswa-siswi yang berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Wah, sekolahnya bagus! Tapi kenapa banyak yang menatap kita?" Tanya Luhan bingung pada Kai dan Suho.  
"Karena aku pangeran paling tampan di sekolah ini!" Jawab Kai sambil senyum gaje.  
"Dalam mimpimu, kai!" Kata Suho sambil memukul pelan kepala Kai.  
"Aw appo, hyung!" Kata Kai sambil mengelus kepalanya.  
"Sudahlah lebih baik kau anterin aku saja keruang kepala sekolah, kai!" Kata Luhan sambil menarik tangan Kai pergi keruang kepala sekolah.

(Di kelas 3A)

"Tao-ya, tadi aku mendengar siswa-siswi pada ngomongin anak baru lho, ada yang bilang dia namja yang cantik! Aku jadi penasaran!" Kata namja berpipi tembam panjang lebar ke Tao teman sebangkunya.  
"Aku jadi ikut penasaran, Xiu!" Kata Tao penasaran.  
"Kalian ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya namja yang duduk di belakang Xiumin dan Tao.  
"Anak baru, yeol!" Jawab Xiumin sambil menghadap kebelakang dimana Chanyeol duduk.  
"Anak baru? Seperti apa rupanya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.  
"Kata siswa-siswi yang lihat sih bilangnya dia itu namja yang cantik" Jawab Tao sambil menghadap kebelakang juga.  
"Semoga saja dia satu kelas dengan kita ya!" Kata Chanyeol berharap.  
"Iya semoga saja dia sekelas dengan kita!" Kata Xiumin setuju dengan Chanyeol.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Park saem kekelas lalu kelas pun menjadi hening.

"Pagi anak-anak!" Sapa Park saem tegas.  
"Pagi, saem!" Sapa semua murid di kelas dengan serempak.

...Kriek... (Bunyi pintu kelas terbuka)

"Mian, saem! Saya dari ruang kepala sekolah!" Kata Kai sambil melangkah masuk kelas.  
"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di bangkumu!" Kata Park saem tegas.  
"Pagi, saem!" Sapa seorang namja berseragam sekolah di ambang pintu kelas.  
"Silahkan masuk, kau siapa?" Tanya Park saem mempersilahkan masuk.  
"Saya anak baru, saem!" Jawab siswa itu sambil tersenyum manis lalu masuk kedalam kelas.  
"Oh silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Kata Park saem balas tersenyum.  
"Annyeonghaseyo yeorebun! Aku Luhan dan aku pindahan dari busan! Mohon bimbingannya!" Sapa Luhan di depan kelas memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Baiklah, silahkan kau duduk di sebelah... ah, di sebelah chen!" Kata Park saem mempersilahkan Luhan duduk sambil menunjuk kearah chen.  
"Terimakasih, saem!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah bangkunya dan chen.  
"Hai aku Luhan!" Sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu duduk di bangkunya.  
"Hai juga aku chen!" Sapa balik Chen sambil balas tersenyum ke Luhan.  
"Wah, ternyata benar anak baru itu namja yang cantik!" Kata Chanyeol sambil senyum gaje ke arah Luhan.  
"Kau bilang apa barusan?!" Tanya Kai sambil menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.  
"Itu kai, sih Luhan ternyata namja yang cantik!" Jawab Chanyeol masih menatap Luhan dengan senyum gajenya.  
"Aish, jangan berkata seperti itu di depannya jika kau masih ingin selamat!" Kata Kai memperingati Chanyeol.  
"Seperti kau mengenalnya saja!" Kata Chanyeol tidak percaya.  
"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya!" Kata Kai yakin.

-T.B.C-

Next? Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Love in School

Chapter 2

Main Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Cinta di Sekolah.

* * *

Preview Chapter:

"Aish, jangan berkata seperti itu di depannya jika kau masih ingin selamat!" Kata Kai memperingati Chanyeol.  
"Seperti kau mengenalnya saja!" Kata Chanyeol tidak percaya.  
"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya!" Kata Kai yakin.

* * *

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

_Tettt-Tettt_ (Bunyi bel istirahat)

"Lu, kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" Tanya Chen ke teman sebangkunya yaitu Luhan.  
"Ya, aku ikut!" Jawab Luhan setelah selesai memasukan bukunya kedalam tasnya.

(Kantin Sekolah)

Suasana saat jam istirahat di kantin sekolah sangat ramai sekali dengan suara-suara dari setiap obrolan siswa-siswi, dari obrolan yang penting sampai yang tidak penting. Chen dan Luhan setelah membeli makanan mereka pun menuju tempat duduk yang biasa di tempati oleh teman-temannya.

"Hei semua!" Sapa Chen sambil tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Xiumin lalu di ikuti Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Chen.  
"Hei juga, kau sepertinya senang sekali!" Sapa Tao balik sedikit menyindir Chen.  
"Tentu saja dia senang, dia kan sekarang punya teman sebangku! Haha" Kata Xiumin sambil tertawa.  
"Yak! Kalian jangan menyindirku!" Kata Chen sedikit kesal.  
"Oh ya Lu, kau nyaman tidak duduk dengan dia? kalau tidak kau bisa duduk denganku!" Tanya Xiumin sambil menunjuk ke arah Chen.  
"Atau mau duduk denganku?" Tanya Tao juga kepada Luhan.  
"Yak! Tutup mulut kalian! Luhan pasti sangat nyaman duduk denganku, ya kan Lu?" Tanya Chen minta persetujuan kepada Luhan.  
"Haha iya tentu saja aku nyaman duduk denganmu" Jawab Luhan mensetujui perkataan Chen sambil sedikit tertawa.

* * *

(Di Sisi Lain Kantin Sekolah)

"Hunii, ayo dimakan bekal buatanku!" Kata seseorang yeoja sambil memberikan bekal yang dia buat kepada seseorang namja tampan yang hanya duduk sambil memandang kearah lapangan basket yang berada didekat kantin itu.  
"Hish, hunii kau makan saja bekal ini! ini lebih terjamin!" Kata seseorang yeoja lain sambil memberikan bekalnya lalu memandang yeoja pertama dengan pandangan meremehkan.  
"Bisakah kalian pergi dari sini? kalian itu hanya mengganggu kekasihku saja! cepat pergi sana!" Kata seseorang namja yang baru datang sambil menatap yeoja-yeoja itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya(imutnya) itu.

Yeoja-yeoja yang tadi mengkerubunin namja tampan itu akhirnya bubar.

"Wah, baek kau selalu bisa mengusir mereka!" Ucap seseorang namja yang sama imutnya dengan namja yang barusan mengusir yeoja-yeoja itu.  
"Itu sangat mudah sekali , soo! lagipula aku tidak suka jika mereka mendekati kekasihku, ya kan hunii?" Tanya Baekhyun minta persetujuan kepada Sehun dan hanya di jawab gumaman oleh Sehun.

* * *

(Lapangan Basket Sekolah)

Lapangan basket saat istirahat seperti ini biasanya hanya di gunakan siswa-siswa yang ingin bermain basket saja, dan seperti biasa juga dua namja ini selalu ke lapangan basket saat istirahat.

"Hei kai, aku masih penasaran soal perkataanmu yang di kelas tadi!" Kata Chanyeol dengan tampang penasarannya.  
"Perkataanku yang mana?" Tanya Kai pura-pura lupa.  
"Ish kau ini, yang kau bilang 'Tentu saja aku mengenalnya' ingat tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit kesal.  
"oh itu, ya aku ingat!" Jawab Kai santai.  
"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang serius.  
"Tadi di kelas saat dia perkenalkan diri" Jawab Kai bercanda.  
"Yak! Aku serius!" Kata Chanyeol sedikit kesal lagi.  
"Haha santai boy! Baiklah aku serius, aku itu mengenalnya sejak kami berdua lahir!" Kata Kai sedikit tertawa.  
"Jinjja? Geotjimal!" Kata Chanyeol tidak percaya.  
"Ya sudah terserah kau sajalah mau percaya atau tidak!" Kata Kai santai.

* * *

(Ruang Musik Sekolah)

Di ruang musik terdapat dua namja. Mari kita lihat mereka sedang apa ya? Oh ternyata salah satu dari mereka sedang bermain alat musik gitar dengan aura yang bahagia, sedangan yang satunya lagi sedang menikmati alunan musik yang keluar dari alat musik gitar itu sambil melihat orang yang memainkan gitarnya dengan senyum-senyum.

"Permainan gitarmu selalu bagus, lay!" Puji Suho setelah Lay namja yang memainkan gitarnya selesai bermain lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Lay.  
"Gomawo, Suho-ya!" Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum lalu menunduk malu-malu.  
"Rupanya dia masih pemalu ya" Batin Suho sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah Lay.  
"Pulang sekolah nanti, pulang bareng ya!" Ajak Suho kepada Lay.  
"Iya Suho-ya!" Kata Lay masih menunduk malu-malu.

_Tettt-Tettt_ (Bunyi bel masuk kelas)

Siswa-siswi yang sedang istirahat di kantin, dilapangan, di ruang-ruang untuk eskull, di parkiran, di atap sekolah, dan di toilet sekalipun saat mendengar bel masuk kelas mereka semua pun bergegas kembali kekelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran mereka yang sempat tertunda karena waktu istirahat itu.

"Pelajarannya membosankan sekali!" Kata Tao sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.  
"Hish, Tao-ya kau jangan berkata seperti itu! kau harus jadi anak yang rajin, cepat bangun!" Kata Xiumin sedikit kesal sambil membangunkan Tao.  
"Kau berisik sekali sih Xiu, aku ngantuk tau! lagi pula lihatlah suasana kelas hampir semua dari mereka tertidur karena bosan melihat Kim saem yang mengajar pelajarannya lama sekali!" Kata Tao panjang kali lebar lalu kembali tidur.  
"Benar juga katamu Tao-ya!" Kata Xiumin membenarkan perkataan Tao setelah melihat suasana kelasnya.

Akhirnya Xiumin pun ikut tidur bersama Tao yang sudah berkelana ke mimpinya duluan.

* * *

_Tettt-Tettt_ (Bunyi bel pulang sekolah)

Seperti pada umumnya setelah mendengar bel pulang sekolah siswa-siswi pun langsung berwajah ceria, cepat-cepat membereskan buku-bukunya lalu melesat pulang kerumah masing-masing atau sekedar nongkrong di tempat kumpul bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka(untung tidak nongkrong di toilet-you know what i mean?-).

"Lu, kau mau pulang bersama tidak?" Tanya Chen yang sudah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya.  
"oke, aku mau!" Jawab Luhan setelah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya.

(Di depan kelas)

"Kalian lama sekali sih?" Tanya Tao sedikit kesal karena harus menunggu kedua sahabatnya itu.  
"Kaunya saja yang terlalu terburu-buru saat mendengar bel pulang sekolah, langsung cepat-cepat membereskan bukumu padahal aku tadi melihatmu tertidur pas pelajaran Kim saem!" Jawab Chen sedikit menyindir Tao.  
"Aku tidak tertidur!" Kata Tao mengelak dari perkataan Chen.  
"Kau tertidur Tao-ya! Aku punya fotomu saat tertidur tadi kok!" Kata Chen sambil meledek(memeletkan lidahnya) kearah Tao.  
"Yak! kemarikan handphonemu! hapus fotoku itu!" Kata Tao kesal karena Chen memfotonya saat tertidur.  
"Tidak akan ku hapus foto ini sebelum aku memberikannya kepada Suho untuk di masukin ke buku kenang-kenangan kelulusan kita!" Kata Chen meledek lagi kearah Tao lalu berlari pergi menghindari amukan seekor panda(read: Tao).  
" Yak! Jangan lari kau! Kemarikan handphonemu!" Teriak Tao sambil berlari mengejar Chen.

Sedangkan Xiumin dan Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kajja, kita susul mereka Lu!" Ucap Xiumin sambil berjalan keluar sekolah.  
"oke let's go!" Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Xiumin keluar sekolah.

* * *

(Parkiran Sekolah)

"Hunii, aku pulang bersamamu ya!" Kata Baekhyun sambil bergelayutan manja di lengan Sehun.  
"Baek, kalau kau pulang bersama Sehun, aku pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.  
"Kau pulang saja sendiri!" Jawab Baekhyun santai.  
"Kajja, kita pulang!" Ajak Baekhyun kepada Sehun sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.  
"Hmm" Gumam Sehun sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut melaju pergi meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

"Kenapa aku di tinggal sendiri!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedikit sedih.  
"Kau bisa pulang bersama kita!" Ajak Kai yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Kyungsoo.  
"Kalian tidak keberatan pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.  
"Tentu saja tidak, malah temenku ini sangat senang jika kau pulang bersama dengan kita!" Jawab Chanyeol sedikit menyindir Kai dan kai yang disindir pun hanya mendelik kesal kearah Chanyeol.  
"Oh baiklah, aku mau pulang bersama kalian! Kajja kita pulang!" Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan tanpa tidak di sengaja menarik tangan Kai pergi sehingga membuat jantung Kai berdetak lebih cepat.  
"Haha mereka manis sekali! Aku jadi iri!" Batin Chanyeol sambil berjalan pergi menyusul Kai dan Kyungsoo.

(Di Depan Ruang Guru)

"Eh, Suho-ya kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Lay setelah melihat Suho keluar dari ruangan guru.  
"Sudah, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Suho sambil menarik tangan Lay pergi dari sekolah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.  
"Kau selalu membuat jantungku tidak beraturan Suho-ya! Tapi aku menyukai hal dimana saat kau menggenggam tanganku!" Batin Lay sambil tersenyum manis kearah Suho yang sedang fokus melihat jalan di depannya.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah membaca, menfollow, menfavoritkan, dan mereview FF abal-abalan ini.

See u chingudeul ^^

Next? Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in School**

**Chapter 3**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan (HunHan).**

**Other Cast : All Member EXO.**

**Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,**  
**Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.**

**Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,**  
**ff ini hanya milik saya.**

**Summary : Cinta di Sekolah.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chapter:**

**"Eh, Suho-ya kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Lay setelah melihat Suho keluar dari ruangan guru.**  
**"Sudah, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Suho sambil menarik tangan Lay pergi dari sekolah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.**  
**"Kau selalu membuat jantungku tidak beraturan Suho-ya! Tapi aku menyukai hal dimana saat kau menggenggam tanganku!" Batin Lay sambil tersenyum manis kearah Suho yang sedang fokus melihat jalan di depannya.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Happy Read ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**-Author P.O.V-**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertama kali luhan bersekolah di sekolah barunya itu, awalnya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja tapi tuhan berkata lain karena hari ini luhan mendapatkan masalah yang menurut dirinya hanya masalah kecil tapi namja di hadapannya ini malah membesar-besarkan suaranya sehingga membuat semua mata tertuju pada dirinya dan namja itu. Itu semua bermula dari luhan yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya di seragam namja itu akibat dia tersandung sesuatu.

"Kau?! berani sekali kau mengotori seragamku!" Teriak namja yang terkena tumpahan minuman Luhan dengan tatapan membunuhnya.  
"Mian, mian, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" Kata Luhan meminta maaf sambil menundukan kepalanya dia sungguh takut dengan tatapan tajam dari namja dihadapannya itu.  
"Kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan orang lain! tatap orang itu! apa kau tidak tau sopan satun, eoh?!" Kata namja itu lagi dengan tegas dan masih menatap Luhan.  
"Iya maaf, maafkan aku" Kata Luhan lagi sambil mencoba memberanikan diri menatap namja di hadapannya itu.  
"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bersihkan seragamku" Ucap namja itu sambil masih menatap Luhan.  
"Baiklah aku akan membersihkan seragammu" Kata Luhan sambil masih menatap namja itu.

Lalu luhan pun mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membersihkan seragam namja itu dengan teliti, namun disisi lain namja itu malah menatap luhan dengan terpesona(mungkin karena kecantikan Luhan-ditabok Luhan-).

.

.

* * *

Namun saat Luhan sedang membersihkan seragam namja tersebut tiba-tiba tangan seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya sehingga menghentikan pergerakkannya membersihkan seragam namja yang di hadapannya itu.

"Eh?! Kris?!" Kata Luhan kaget lalu memanggil nama orang yang tiba-tiba memegang tangannya itu.  
"Kau tidak seharusnya membersihkan seragam namja sok tampan ini, Lu!" Kata Kris sedikit kesal sambil menatap namja sok tampan itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.  
"Yak! apa kau bilang?! aku ini memang tampan tau!" Kata Sehun ikut kesal karena Kris mengejeknya ketampanannya.  
"Diam kau! aku tidak berbicara padamu!" Kata Kris dingin lalu menarik tangan Luhan pergi dari kantin.  
"Apa-apaan namja itu! sudah mengataiku lalu pergi begitu saja!" Kata Sehun kesal sambil menatap kepergian Luhan dan Kris.  
"Hunii, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil memeriksa keadaan Sehun.  
"hmm" Gumam Sehun masih sedikit kesal.  
"Apa-apaan siswa baru itu mengataimu! padahal Hunii kan memang tampan!" Kata Baekhyun ikut kesal.

Setelah kalimat yang di ucapkan Baekhyun selesai, Sehun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa satu kata pun.

.

.

* * *

"Yak! Hunii kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil ingin menyusul Sehun namun tangannya di pegang seseorang namja yang sedari tadi di sampingnya.  
"Bukannya kau mau makan bersamaku, Baek?" Tanya namja itu sambil masih memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.  
"Huft baiklah, Soo! Ayoo kita makan!" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengela napas lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju salah satu stand makanan yang berada di kantin sekolahnya itu.

(Di sisi lain kantin)

"Wah, kira-kira ada hubungan apa siswa baru bernama Kris itu dengan sahabat kita Luhan ya?" Tanya Chen penasaraan.  
"Ntahlah, mereka memiliki hubungan apa! Aku juga tidak tau!" Jawab Xiumin ikut penasaraan.  
"Semoga aja hubungan mereka tidak melebihi dari sekedar teman!" Kata Tao sedikit kesal.  
"Kau kenapa Tao-ya?" Tanya Chen jadi bingung dengan sikap sahabat pandanya itu.  
"Dia sedang cemburu, Chen! Karena sih siswa baru yang bertampang naga dingin itu dekat dengan Luhan tadi!" Jawab Xiumin terlalu jujur.  
"APA?!" Teriak Chen kaget mendengar perkataan Xiumin.

.

.

* * *

"Ish, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?! kami tidak tuli tau!" Kata Xiumin kesal.  
"Kau bilang Tao cemburu?" Tanya Chen sekedar meyakinkan apa yang dia dengar.  
"Iya aku emang bilang begitu tadi!" Jawab Xiumin santai.  
"Ish, kenapa kalian jadi membicarakanku sih?! menyebalkan sekali kalian!" Kata Tao kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di kantin begitu saja.  
"Lho kenapa jadi dia yang kesal?" Tanya Xiumin bingung.  
"Itu karena kita membicarakannya tadi, Xiu!" Kata Chen mengingatkan Xiumin.  
"Oh iya aku lupa kita tadi membicarakannya ya" Kata Xiumin santai.  
"Makanya jangan makananmu terus yang di urusin! Sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar apa yang kau bicarakan tadi!' Kata Chen sedikit kesal.  
"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?!" Tanya Xiumin ikut kesal.  
"Aku tidak marah padamu, Xiu!" Jawab Chen sedikit tenang.  
"Terserah! urusi saja dirimu sendiri!" Kata Xiumin yang terlanjur kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Chen di kantin.  
"Kenapa aku jadi di tinggalkan oleh mereka berdua" Gumam Chen meratapi nasibnya.

(Lapangan basket sekolah)

"Huft, Aku lelah!" Gumam Kai sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku pinggir lapangan.  
"Sepertinya ada dua makna di balik kata lelah untukmu" Kata Chanyeol sok misterius sambil duduk di sebelah Kai.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kai bingung.

.

.

* * *

"Kata lelah yang pertama karena kau lelah bermain basket dan kata lelah yang kedua mungkin kau lelah mengejar cintamu pada Kyungsoo" Jawab Chanyeol santai.  
"aku tidak pernah lelah! dan aku akan terus berjuang demi mendapatkan cintanya!" Kata Kai yakin.  
"Aku selalu mendukungmu, Kai! Fighting!" Kata Chanyeol menyemagati Kai.  
"Terimakasih, Yeol" Kata Kai sambil tersenyum.  
"Sama-sama, Kawan!" Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum juga.

(Ruang musik sekolah)

"Lay, kau yakin tidak mau ku temani berduet saat acara festival sekolah nanti?" Tanya Suho lagi setelah berkali-kali dia menanyakan hal ini di kelas.  
"ya aku yakin suho-ya, lagi pula aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu!" Jawab Lay yakin.  
"Kau tidak merepotkan ku kok, aku malah senang bisa menemanimu berduet!" Kata Suho sambil tersenyum kearah Lay.  
"Tapi sungguh aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Suho-ya" Kata Lay menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya akibat melihat senyum bak malaikat milik Suho.  
"Apa karena suaraku jelek ya? jadi kau terus melarangku ikut dan mengatakannya dengan alasan seperti itu!" Kata Suho pura-pura sedih.  
"Astaga Suho-ya! bukan seperti itu, sungguh suaramu bagus kok aku suka mendengarnya saat kau bernyanyi" Kata Lay terlihat panik karena Suho berkata seperti itu padanya sambil menatap Suho dengan tampang meyakinkan Suho bahwa yang dikatakannya itu adalah kejujurannya.  
"Benarkah suaraku bagus?" Tanya Suho sambil tersenyum manis kearah Lay dia senang sekali mendengar Lay berkata seperti itu padanya.  
"Ya suaramu bagus Suho-ya!" Jawab Lay sambil tersenyum dan menunduk malu-malu.

.

.

* * *

(Di Kelas 3A)

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" Tanya Tao kesal pada Xiumin yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Aku tidak mengikutimu!" Jawab Xiumin kesal juga.  
"Lalu kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Tao lagi yang masih kesal.  
"Kenapa aku berada disini? karena ini juga kelas ku tau!" Jawab Xiumin masih kesal.  
"Hei kenapa wajah kalian berdua jelek sekali!" Sapa Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di kelasnya.  
"Diam kau! Kau juga jelek!" Kata Tao ketus pada Chanyeol.  
"Apa? aku jelek?" Gumam Chanyeol pelan.  
"Kalian berdua ada apa sih? aku jadi penasaran" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran pada kedua temannya yang duduk di depan bangkunya itu.  
"Memangnya kami kenapa?!" Tanya Xiumin cuek.  
"Lho kenapa nanya balik, Xiu? Aku kan tidak tau apa-apa" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.  
"Aku tidak menanyaimu, Tuan Park!" Kata Xiumin kesal.  
"Lho ada apa ini? kenapa kalian bertiga bertampang seperti itu?" Tanya Kai yang baru tiba di kelas.  
"Eh Yeol, ada apa ini?" Tanya Kai lagi sambil menepuk lengan Chanyeol pelan.  
"Aku tidak tau, tapi mereka terlihat menyeramkan" Jawab Chanyeol masih menatap kearah Tao dan Xiumin yang saling buang muka satu sama lain.  
"Menyeramkan bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Kai jadi penasaran.  
"Kau tau, dari tadi mereka bertampang kesal seperti itu dan menjawab perkataanku dengan nada yang ketus" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai serius.  
"Mungkin mereka ada masalah pribadi, Yeol" Kata Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol juga.

.

.

* * *

(Di koridor sekolah)

"Chen!" Sapa Suho sambil menepuk pundak Chen yang kebetulan lewat depan ruang musik.  
"Eh Suho-ya!" Sapa balik Chen yang sempat kaget karena di tepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba begitu.  
"Kenapa kau sendiri? mana Xiumin, Tao, dan Luhan?" Tanya Lay yang baru menutup pintu ruang musik.  
"Mereka memiliki urusannya tersendiri" Jawab Chen seadanya.  
"Apa maksudmu, Chen? aku tidak mengerti!" Tanya Suho bingung.  
"Iya aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Chen!" Ucap Lay ikut bingung.  
"Sudahlah lupakan saja, ayo ke kelas!" Kata Chen singkat lalu pergi ke kelasnya.  
"Baiklah kita lupakan saja, Kajja!" Kata Suho menarik tangan Lay pergi ke kelasnya menyusul Chen yang sudah jalan duluan di depannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

.

.

.

.

.

Gomawo untuk semuanya yang telah read, follow, fauvorit, and review cerita ini :)

untukmu dengan nickname Viiyoung terimakasih atas sarannya tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa panjang untuk setiap chapternya karena aku ngetik dan update lewat hp.. jadi mohon maaf ya kalau ffnya kurang memuaskan untuk kalian semua :'(

Next? Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Love in School

Chapter 4

Main Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Cinta di Sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

Preview Chapter:

"Mereka memiliki urusannya tersendiri" Jawab Chen seadanya.  
"Apa maksudmu, Chen? aku tidak mengerti!" Tanya Suho bingung.  
"Iya aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Chen!" Ucap Lay ikut bingung.  
"Sudahlah lupakan saja, ayo ke kelas!" Kata Chen singkat lalu pergi ke kelasnya.  
"Baiklah kita lupakan saja, Kajja!" Kata Suho menarik tangan Lay pergi ke kelasnya menyusul Chen yang sudah jalan duluan di depannya itu.

* * *

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

(Rumah Keluarga KIM)

"Hei kalian berdua!" Sapa Luhan pada Suho dan Kris yang sedang serius menonton tv sambil duduk di sebelah Kris.  
"Hei juga, Lu" Sapa Suho balik sambil masih menatap layar tv itu.  
"Hei hei Kris tadi aku pulang berdua saja lho sama Chen" Ucap Luhan sambil mencolek lengan Kris agar di perhatikan.  
"Lalu ada hubungan apa dengan ku?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap kearah Luhan.  
"Tentu saja ada hubungannya, jadi begini ceritanya..." Kata Luhan mulai menceritakan kronologis pulang sekolah tadi.

.

_Flashback-On_

.

_Tettt-Tettt_ (Bunyi Bel Pulang Sekolah)

"Lu!" Panggil Chen yang berdiri di samping Luhan yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.  
"Ya ada apa, Chen?" Tanya Luhan setelah selesai memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya.  
"Apa hubunganmu dengan sih Kris anak baru itu?" Tanya Chen penasaran sambil berjalan keluar kelas bersama Luhan.  
"Aku dan Kris hanya sebatas saudara kembar saja ya walaupun kau melihat kami jauh beda, itu di sebabkan Kris mengikuti jejak Appa-ku yang sangat tampan sedangkan aku mengikuti eomma-ku" Jawab Luhan dengan panjang kali lebar.  
"Oh begitu rupanya dan kau mengikuti eomma-mu yang sangat cantik kan" Ucap Chen santai.  
"Iya begitulah.. eh tapi aku tidak cantik! aku itu sangat tampan dan manly!" Kata Luhan sedikit kesal pada Chen setelah sadar apa yang di ucapkan Chen.  
"Haha aku hanya bercanda Lu" Kata Chen sedikit tertawa melihat Luhan kesal karena di bilang cantik.  
"Oh iya Chen, kemana Xiumin dan Tao?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Mereka berdua itu sedang datang bulan makanya pulang duluan" Jawab Chen santai.  
"Mereka itu namja Chen, jadi mana mungkin datang bulan!" Kata Luhan sedikit kesal karena Chen menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan begitu aneh.  
"Haha itu hanya perumpamahan, Lu" Kata Chen sambil tertawa.  
"Lalu ada masalah apa mereka?" Tanya Luhan sedikit serius.  
"Xiumin kesal padaku karena aku tidak sengaja marah padanya, sedangkan Tao kesal padaku dan Xiumin karena membicarakannya" Jawab Chen ikut serius.  
"Memangnya kau dan Xiumin membicarakan Tao soal apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.  
"Soal Tao yang cemburu melihatmu bersama Kris" Jawab Chen santai.  
"Apa?! kenapa Tao cemburu? omona, jangan-jangan Tao menyukaiku ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan PDnya.  
"Bodoh! tentu saja bukan kau!" Jawab Chen sambil memukul pelan kepala Luhan.  
"Aish, ini sakit tau! jadi siapa yang dia suka?" Tanya Luhan lagi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kena pukul Chen tadi.  
"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris" Jawab Chen lagi dengan nada yang santai.  
"Haha benarkah? sih panda menyukai sih naga haha itu lucu sekali" Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa.  
"Iya itu lucu sekali, suatu hal yang langkah panda bisa menyukai naga haha" Ucap Chen sambil tertawa juga.

.

_Flashback-Off_

.

"Begitulah kira-kira ceritanya" Kata Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.  
"Yak! kenapa kau mengataiku naga! aku itu manusia" Kata Kris sedikit kesal pada Luhan.  
"Kau emang mirip naga, Kris" Ejek Suho.  
"Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan? kau tau, kau itu bocah pendek" Ejek Kris balik.  
"Yak! aku bukan bocah dan aku tidak pendek!" Kata Suho sedikit kesal atas ejekan Kris.  
"Sudah-sudah diam kalian berdua! Hanya karena itu aja sudah ribut!" Kata Luhan mendamaikan Suho dan Kris.  
"Jadi Panda itu nama aslinya Tao?" Tanya Kris pada Luhan.  
"Iya namanya Huang ZiTao di panggil Tao, dia duduk dengan Xiumin" Jawab Luhan sedikit menjelaskan.  
"Kalau kau belum tau juga orangnya, besok kau lihat saja mereka yang duduk di depan Kai dan Chanyeol! Dan satu lagi dia itu tinggi sepertimu" Kata Suho ikut menjelaskan.  
"Oh oke, aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu panda lucu itu nanti" Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum manis memikirkan hari esok.

.

.

"Kai, kenapa kau baru pulang?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat Kai baru masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Aku habis jalan-jalan" Jawab Kai lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan yang sedang menonton tv bersama Suho dan Kris sambil tersenyum gaje.  
"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum? kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Suho merinding melihat senyum Kai.  
"Tidak, aku tidak sedang sakit! aku senang sekali hari ini!" Jawab Kai masih dengan senyum gajenya.  
"Senang kenapa?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

.

_Flashback-On_

.

"Kau di tinggal baekhyun lagi?" Tanya Kai tepat berdiri di sebelah seorang namja yang sedang meratapi nasibnya yang di tinggal kembarannya itu.  
"Hmm ya Kai, aku di suruh pulang sendiri lagi sama baekhyun" Jawab namja itu sambil menunduk sedih.  
"Tenang aja Soo, kau pulang denganku saja! Kajja!" Ajak Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari lingkungan sekolah.

(Di perjalanan pulang)

"Wah Kai, kita kesana dulu yuk!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk salah satu toko es krim yang ada di sekitar jalan itu.  
"Oh baiklah, kita beli es krim dulu!" Ucap Kai yang mengerti maksud Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju ke toko es krim itu.

.

(Di toko es krim)

"Oh ya Soo, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Kata Kai serius sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang asik memakan es krimnya.  
"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ikut serius sambil menatap Kai juga.  
"Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu sejak awal masuk SHS dan sampai sekarang pun rasa suka ah tidak maksud ku rasa cintaku padamu tidak berubah! Aku masih mencintaimu sekarang!" Kata Kai mengukapkan perasaannya selama ini pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tulus.  
"Kenapa kebetulan sekali" Kata Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.  
"Apanya yang kebetulan?" Tanya Kai bingung.  
"Aku juga sudah mencintaimu sejak awal masuk SHS, hanya saja aku malu kalau harus mengukapkannya duluan" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum malu-malu.  
"Jadi sekarang kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Kai memastikan statusnya sekarang.  
"Hmm ya jika kau mau jadi kekasihku, aku juga mau menjadi kekasihmu" Jawab Kyungsoo masih tersenyum malu-malu.  
"Yess! aku senang sekali" Kata Kai lalu memeluk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.  
"ya aku juga senang" Kata Kyungsoo lalu membalas pelukan Kai.

.

_Flashback-Off_

.

"Begitu ceritanya" Kata Kai mengakhiri cerita yang membuat dia senang sekali.  
"Kau jadian dengan Kyungsoo? sial kau kai!" Kata Suho sedikit kesal.  
"Kenapa kau jadi kesal Suho? apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo juga?" Tanya Luhan curiga.  
"Aish, bukan begitu, Lu! maksudku Kai mendahuluiku mendapatkan kekasih" Jawab Suho buru-buru takut ada yang salah paham.  
"Haha hei suho jika kau tidak mau kedahului makanya cepat cari kekasih" Kata Kris sedikit tertawa dengan sikap Suho seperti itu.  
"Tidak perlu mencari, aku sudah menemukannya" Kata Suho santai.  
"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyatakan cintamu?" Tanya Luhan pada suho lagi.  
"Dia tidak menyatakan cintanya karena takut di tolak" Kata Kai santai.  
"Aku tidak takut!" Kata Suho kesal karena perkataan Kai.  
"Kalau begitu buktikan!" Ucap Kris menantang Suho.  
"Baik aku buktikan, dan kau juga harus buktikan bisa mendapatkan pandamu itu!" Kata Suho yakin sambil menantang Kris balik.  
"Baik aku juga akan membuktikannya" Kata Kris yakin.

.

.

.

* * *

(Kelas 3A)

"Wah, kalian udah baikan rupanya" Sapa Luhan yang baru masuk ke kelas lalu menghampiri bangku dimana Chen dan Xiumin sedang duduk berdua.  
"Pagi Lu!" Sapa Xiumin balik.  
"Kalian romantis sekali, pagi-pagi sudah saling suap-suapan makannya" Kata Luhan tersenyum.  
"Mereka emang begitu Lu sejak di JHS" Kata Tao sedikit menyindir sambil menghampiri Luhan, Chen dan Xiumin.  
"Sejak JHS?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Oh ya aku lupa, kau kan tidak tau soal hubungan Chen dan Xiumin" Kata Tao sambil memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.  
"Emang ada hubungan apa kalian berdua?" Tanya Luhan pada Chen dan Xiumin penasaraan.  
"Kami sepasang kekasih, Lu! mian, aku lupa memberitahumu sejak kita bersahabat!" Jawab Chen merasa bersalah pada Luhan.  
"Oh begitu rupanya, dan soal kau lupa memberitahuku itu tidak masalah kok! yang penting sekarang aku sudah tau!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.  
"Oh ya bagaimana cara kalian bertiga sudah baikan?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Kemarin malam Chen dan Xiumin mengajakku makan malam bersama, dan di sanalah kita baikan Lu!" Jawab Tao menjelaskan pada Luhan.  
"Kalian berdua jahat!" Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.  
"Lho kenapa kami jahat?" Tanya Xiumin bingung.  
"Kalian tidak mengajakku" Jawab Luhan pura-pura ngambek.  
"Maafkan kami, Lu! Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kok dan kita ber-4 pasti akan makan malam bersama!" Kata Chen berjanji pada Luhan.  
"Sudah ku maafkan, tapi lain kali jangan melupakanku" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.  
"Lu, aku juga mau minta maaf padamu juga" Kata Tao sambil menundukan kepalanya.  
"Minta maaf untuk apa, Tao-ya?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Aku sudah kesal padamu karena kau berdekatan dengan Kris" Jawab Tao jujur.  
"Oh itu, aku sudah memaafkan mu kok! aku tau kau hanya cemburu!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Tao.

.

.

.

(Ruang Musik Sekolah)

"Sudah ku duga pasti kau disini, Pagi Lay!" Sapa Suho menghampiri Lay yang sedang latihan.  
"Pagi juga Suho-ya!" Sapa Lay balik sambil tersenyum kearah Suho.  
"Lay, ini untukmu! maaf aku tidak bisa membuatnya jadi aku membelinya tadi di jalan!" Ucap Suho sambil memberikan sekotak makanan.  
"Tidak masalah, makasih ya Suho-ya!" Ucap Lay sambil mengambil kotaknya lalu membuka kotaknya.  
"Lho kenapa kuenya berbentuk hati?" Tanya Lay bingung.  
"Karena hatiku hanya untukmu" Jawab Suho seadanya.  
"Apa? aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana caranya hatimu untukku akukan tidak punya riwayat penyakit hati Suho-ya" Tanya Lay makin bingung atas ucapan Suho.  
"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini..." Kata Suho terpotong.  
"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Lay memotong perkataan Suho.  
"Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya! aku harap kau juga mencintaiku, Lay!" Kata Suho melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong tadi sambil tersenyum kearah Lay.  
"Tanpa kau berharap pun, aku sebenarnya juga mencintaimu Suho-ya!" Kata Lay sambil tersenyum juga pada Suho.  
"Aku senang mendengarnya! Jadi kau maukan jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Suho masih tersenyum.  
"Tentu saja aku mau, Suho-ya!" Jawab Lay masih tersenyum.  
"Terimakasih" Ucap Suho senang sambil memeluk Lay.  
"Sama-sama" Ucap Lay senang sambil membalas pelukan Suho.  
"Oh ya Suho-ya kau tau kan kalau Sehun dan Baekhyun pacaran" Kata Lay pada Suho.  
"Ya aku tau, lalu ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Suho penasaran.  
"Sehun memberitahuku kemarin malam, kalau dia memutuskan Baekhyun kemarin saat dia mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang" Jawab Lay jujur.  
"Kenapa sehun memutuskan Baekhyun?" Tanya Suho bingung.  
"Saat aku menanyakan alasan dia memutuskan Baekhyun, dia hanya menjawab kalau dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Baekhyun jadi buat apa dia mempertahankan hubungannya kan" Jawab Lay menjelaskan pada Suho.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

Thanks untuk semua yang sudah menfollow, menfauvorit, mereview, serta membaca FF-ku yang abal-abalan ini. maaf kalau FFnya jelek, dan tidak memuaskan para readerdeul.

.

.

Dan untuk Viiyoung ini main castnya HunHan kok, cuma gini lho maksud main cast di sini itu tuh kisah perjalanan bagaimana HunHan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang di ikut sertakan kehidupan persahabatan dan kekeluargaan antar semua cast di ff ini.

.

.

so jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan jalan cerita ff ini lebih baik anda mengklik tanda close di PC anda masing-masing chingudeul :)

.

.

Next? please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Love in School

Chapter 5

Main Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Cinta di Sekolah.

.

.

* * *

Preview Chapter:

"Oh ya Suho-ya kau tau kan kalau Sehun dan Baekhyun pacaran" Kata Lay pada Suho.  
"Ya aku tau, lalu ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Suho penasaran.  
"Sehun memberitahuku kemarin malam, kalau dia memutuskan Baekhyun kemarin saat dia mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang" Jawab Lay jujur.  
"Kenapa sehun memutuskan Baekhyun?" Tanya Suho bingung.  
"Saat aku menanyakan alasan dia memutuskan Baekhyun, dia hanya menjawab kalau dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Baekhyun jadi buat apa dia mempertahankan hubungannya kan" Jawab Lay menjelaskan pada Suho.

* * *

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

(Taman Belakang Sekolah)

.

"Kupikir orang sepertimu tidak suka duduk di taman sekolah seperti ini" Sindir Chanyeol sambil duduk di bangku taman.  
"Hiks, orang sombong sepertiku emang tidak pantas duduk di sini ya hiks" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis.  
"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memutar badan Baekhyun agar menghadap padanya.  
"Kau benar hiks dia hanya mencintaiku sementara hiks" Jawab Baekhyun masih menangis.  
"Kau tak perlu menangisinya, agap aja semua hanya angin lalu" Kata Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata Baekhyun.  
"Terimakasih, Yeol! dan maaf aku selalu menyakitimu" Kata Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.  
"Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku, aku senang bisa mencintaimu walaupun aku tidak bisa memilikimu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Baekhyun.  
"Jika aku mencoba mencintaimu apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?" Tanya Baekhyun ikut tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.  
"Dengan senang hati aku merimamu, Baek!" Jawab Chanyeol masih tersenyum.  
"Aku senang sekali, Yeol! Terimakasih!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol.  
"Sama-sama, Baek! aku juga sangat senang!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

.

(Kantin Sekolah)

.

"Tao, kau pesan saja duluan ya! aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Kata Luhan sambil buru-buru jalan keluar kantin.  
"Sudah Xiumin dan Chen berduaan di kelas sekarang Luhan meninggalkan ku di kantin, menyebalkan sekali!" Ucap Tao meratapi nasibnya.  
"Siapa yang menyebalkan?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk di samping Tao.  
"Kau?!" Kata Tao kaget saat tau siapa yang berbicara tadi.  
"Kenapa kau kaget sekali?" Tanya Kris santai.  
"Aku tidak kaget! kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Tao balik.  
"Ini kantin, jadi siapapun boleh disini" Jawab Kris santai.

.

.

"Kenapa dia tidak langsung saja sih" Kata Kai geregetan sama Kris.  
"Diam Kai, nanti kita ketahuan!" Kata Luhan memperingati Kai.  
"Tapi dia terlalu berbelit-belit, Lu!" Kata Kai masih geregetan sama Kris.  
"Sabar Kai, mungkin Kris punya caranya sendiri" Kata Kyungsoo Menenangkan Kai.  
"Ya baby Soo aku akan sabar" Kata Kai sambil tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.  
"Dasar giliran kekasihnya yang berbicara langsung diam" Bantin Luhan sedikit kesal.

.

.

"Tapikan disana masih ada bangku yang bisa kau duduki" Kata Tao sambil menunjuk salah satu bangku di kantin.  
"Tapi hatiku memilih disini" Kata Kris santai.  
"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Tao bingung.  
"Begini kau itu lucu dan aku menyukaimu mungkin suatu saat aku akan mencintaimu" Jawab Kris masih santai.  
"Kau bicara apa sih? aku tidak mengerti" Kata Tao sambil menundukan kepalanya malu-malu.  
"Aku tau kau pasti tau maksud ku ini" Kata Kris tersenyum sambil memegang dagu Tao lalu mengangkat wajahnya agar menghadapnya.  
"Kau pasti bohong" Kata Tao tidak percaya.  
"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" Tanya Kris pada Tao dengan wajah meyakinkan.  
"Tidak" Jawab Tao jujur.  
"Jadi bagaimana dirimu? Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum tampan kearah Tao.  
"Aku... juga ... menyukaimu... mungkin aku juga... akan mencintaimu... suatu saat nanti" Jawab Tao gugup.  
"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang terakhir" Kata Kris santai.  
"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Tanya Tao bingung.  
"Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Kris lagi.  
"Ya tentu aku mau" Jawab Tao tersenyum malu-malu.  
"Terimakasih, baby" Kata Kris sambil memeluk Tao.  
"Sama-sama" Kata Tao senang sambil membalas pelukan Kris.

.

.

"Kami tunggu traktirannya lho" Ucap Luhan sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya di ikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo.  
"Kalian?! jadi dari tadi kalian disana dan mengintip" Kata Tao kaget lalu melepas pelukannya dengan Kris.  
"Tentu saja, kami tau jalan cerita drama tadi" Ucap Kai santai.  
"Itu sungguhan bodoh! bukan drama!" Kata Luhan sedikit kesal sambil memukul pelan kepala Kai.  
"Aish, ini sakit tau!" Kata Kai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kena pukul.  
"Rasain! emang enak!" Kata Luhan lalu memeletkan lidahnya.  
"Dasar rusa galak" Ejek Kai lalu memeletkan lidahnya juga.  
"Sudah-sudah jangan berantem" Kata Kyungsoo mendamaikan Luhan dan Kai.  
"Soal traktiran itu gampang" Kata Kris santai.  
"Kau emang kembaranku yang daebak!" Kata Luhan sambil mengangkat dua jari jempol tangannya.  
"Lalu kapan kau akan menyusul kami?" Tanya Kai sedikit menyindir.  
"Kau menyindirku ya" Kata Luhan kesal.  
"Aku hanya menanyaimu, Lu" Kata Kai santai.  
"Aku tau siapa yang di sukai Luhan" Ucap Tao tiba-tiba.  
"Jangan dengarkan dia, dia tidak tau apa-apa kok" Kata Luhan panik sambil membekap mulut Tao dengan tangannya.  
"Ish, kau jangan membekapnya seperti ini" Kata Kris kesal sambil melepaskan tangan Luhan dari mulut Tao.

.

* * *

(Lapangan Basket Sekolah)

.

"Hei Sepupuku sendirian aja disini!" Sapa Lay sambil berjalan bersama Suho menghampiri seseorang yang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan basket.  
"Aku hanya ingin sendirian saja, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap kearah Lay.  
"Aku menemani Suho mencari Kai" Jawab Lay seadanya.  
"Kalian selalu berduaan dimana-mana sebenarnya apa status hubungan kalian?" Tanya Sehun curiga pada Suho dan Lay sambil menatap Suho dan Lay secara bergantian.  
"Kami sepasang kekasih" Jawab Suho santai sambil merangkul Lay.  
"Benarkah Lay-ah?" Tanya Sehun pada Lay minta kejelasan.  
"Iya Hun-ah, baru saja di ruang musik" Jawab Lay jujur.  
"Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya! ku harap kau tidak menyakiti sepupuku ini" Ucap Sehun memperingati Suho.  
"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyakitinya" Ucap Suho yakin.  
"Oh ya Suho-ya, Luhan sepupumu kan?" Tanya Sehun pada Suho.  
"Iya dia sepupuku, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Suho balik.  
"Apa kau menyukai Luhan, Hun-ah?" Tanya Lay sedikit curiga.  
"Aku tidak menyukainya tapi aku mencintainya, Lay-ah" Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.  
"Sejak kapan kau mencintai Luhan?" Tanya Suho penasaraan.  
"Sejak pertama kali dia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya!" Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum membayangkan pertama kali dia melihat Luhan.  
"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung mendekatinya?" Tanya Lay bingung.  
"Ku pikir dia sudah memiliki kekasih" Jawab Sehun seadanya.  
"Kekasih? siapa yang kau maksud kekasih Luhan?" Tanya Suho ikut bingung.  
"seorang namja yang merusak momentku dengan Luhan, dan dia juga mengataiku sok tampan" Jawab Sehun jujur.  
"Haha maksudmu Kris?" Tanya Suho sedikit tertawa.  
"Iya sih Kris anak baru itu, dan kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.  
"Haha tentu saja Suho tertawa, kau telah cemburu hanya dengan kembarannya Luhan" Jawab Lay ikut tertawa.  
"Apa? kembaran Luhan?" Tanya Sehun kaget.  
"Ya mereka kembar seperti diriku dan Kai kembar non identik" Jawab Suho santai.  
"Jadi aku ada kesempatan ya?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum.  
"Tentu, jadi kejarlah dia sebelum dia di ambil oleh orang lain" Jawab Lay ikut tersenyum.  
"Aku mendukungmu sepupu iparku" Ucap Suho ikut tersenyum juga.  
"Aku butuh bantuan kalian ber-2" Ucap Sehun santai.  
"Kami pasti akan membantu kau" Ucap Lay tersenyum.

.

(Kantin Sekolah)

.

"Hei semua!" Sapa Chanyeol pada Luhan dan kawan-kawan lalu duduk di sebelah Kai di iikuti Baekhyun.  
"Hei Yeol, Baek!" Sapa balik semuanya.  
"Yeol, kau kenapa bisa berduaan dengan Baekhyun? Kau tidak takut pada Sehun?" Tanya Kai bisik-bisik pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Tenang saja, aku pemilik sahnya sekarang" Jawab Chanyeol bisik-bisik pada Kai juga.  
"Apa?!" Teriak Kai kaget sambil menengok kearah Chanyeol.  
"Berisik bodoh!" Ucap Luhan sambil memukul pelan kepala Kai.  
"Ini sakit tau" Ucap Kai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari Luhan.  
"Lagi pula kenapa kau berteriak begitu?" Tanya Kris penasaran.  
"Ternyata bukan hanya kau yang baru jadian, mereka juga" Jawab Kai santai sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.  
"Wah, Chukkae ya Yeol, Baek!" Ucap Luhan memberikan selamat.  
"Kami senang mendengarnya" Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.  
"Terimakasih semuanya" Kata Baekhyun sambil ikut tersenyum.  
"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.  
"Hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir kemarin, Soo" Jawab Baekhyun jujur.  
"Oh begitu, aku harap hubungan kalian berdua langgeng" Kata Kyungsoo mendoakan hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.  
"Terimakasi doanya, Soo" Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Kalian berdua kenapa lama sekali sih?" Tanya Xiumin pada Luhan dan Tao tiba-tiba lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan di ikuti Chen.  
"Maafkan kami Xiu, kami tadi melaksanakan suatu misi dulu hehe" Jawab Luhan sedikit tersenyum.  
"Misi apa? sepertinya penting sekali" Tanya Chen penasaran.  
"Mereka berdua sudah jadian sekarang" Jawab Kai sambil menunjuk Kris dan Tao.  
"Chukkae ya Tao, Kris!" Ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum.  
"Terimakasih, Xiu" Ucap Kris ikut tersenyum.  
"Mereka berdua juga baru jadian" Kata Tao sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.  
"Wah, chukkae juga ya buat Yeol, Baek" Kata Chen sambil tersenyum.  
"Terimakasih, Chen" Kata Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.  
"Jadi kapan kalian ber-4 mentraktir kita semua?" Tanya Kai santai.  
"Tenang saja nanti kita ber-4 akan mentraktir kalian, ya kan Yeol?" Tanya Kris pada Chanyeol.  
"Ya tentu saja" Jawab Chanyeol yakin.

.

* * *

_Skip-Time_ (Di Depan Kamar Kris)

.

"Hei Kris, kau ada di dalam?" Tanya Suho sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kris.  
"Masuk saja! pintunya tidak di kunci!" Jawab Kris dari dalam kamar.

Suho pun membuka pintunya lalu masuk ke kamar Kris sambil menarik paksa tangan Kai.

"Kenapa kau menyeretnya begitu?" Tanya Kris bingung karena melihat Kai di tarik paksa sama Suho.  
"Jika tidak ku paksa, pasti dia akan lebih memilih main dengan game playstationnya itu!" Jawab Suho seadanya.  
"Ish, menyebalkan sekali!" Gumam Kai pelan.  
"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Kris to the point.  
"Begini tadi di sekolah aku, Lay serta Sehun membuat rencana..."Jawb Suho terpotong oleh pertanyaan Kai.  
"Rencana apa?" Tanya Kai penasaran.  
"Jangan memotong omonganku!" Ucap Suho kesal.  
"Sudah-sudah diam! lanjutkan perkataanmu yang tadi saja Suho-ya" Kata Kris mendamaikan Suho dan Kai.

.

(Restoran Sederhana)

.

"Hmm yummy! makanan disini enak sekali!" Ucap Luhan sambil menikmati makanannya.  
"Sudah ku duga, kau pasti menyukainya" Ucap Tao santai.  
"Kalau begitu kau harus makan yang banyak, Lu! agar kau lebih berisi badannya" Kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum.  
"Kau itu sebenarnya sedang memberiku perhatian apa mengejekku sih" Kata Luhan sedikit kesal.  
"Tentu saja memberimu perhatian" Kata Xiumin santai.  
"Tapi kau seperti mengejekku" Kata Luhan masih kesal.  
"Sudahlah, Lu! kau harus percaya pada baby Xiu-ku kalau dia itu sedang memberi perhatian padamu" Ucap Chen memberitahu Luhan.  
"Iya iya, aku percaya kalau dia sangat perhatian padaku" Ucap Luhan seadanya.

.

.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu Suho dan kawan-kawan pun sudah tau semua rencana yang akan di laksanakan saat acara Festival Sekolah. Dan tepat hari ini acara Festival Sekolah akan di adakan, semua siswa-siswi yang mengisi acara Festival Sekolah terlihat sedang mempersiapkan dirinya masing-masing sebelum acara dimulai.

"Xiu, Chen, yang lain kemana ya?" Tanya Luhan bingung saat tidak melihat kawan-kawan yang biasa bersamanya.  
"Aku tidak tau" Jawab Xiumin santai.  
"Ayo, kita cari mereka" Ucap Luhan sambil akan pergi dari area Festival.  
"Eh tidak-tidak! kau disini saja!" Ucap Chen panik sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan agar tidak pergi.  
"Lho emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan makin bingung.  
"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kau disini saja bersama kami!" Jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.  
"ya baiklah kita disini saja" Ucap Luhan mengalah pada Xiumin dan Chen.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya acara Festival Sekolah pun di mulai. Di awali pidato singkat dari kepala sekolah dan guru panitia Festival Sekolah. Lalu di lanjutkan dengan berbagai hiburan dari para siswa-siswi yang mengisi acara Festival Sekolah.

"Wah, Lay hebat ya bermain gitarnya" Ucap Luhan sambil memandang Lay kagum.  
"Dia emang hebat, bahkan hampir semua alat musik dia bisa mainkan" Ucap Chen sambil menikmati permainan musik dari Lay.  
"Tapi kenapa Suho tidak di sini dan melihat penampilan Lay?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Dia mungkin sedang sibuk di ruang guru" Jawab Xiumin asal.  
"Oh begitu" Ucap Luhan seadanya.

.

(Di sisi lain tempat Festival Sekolah)

.

"Jika kau memandang Lay dengan muka konyolmu itu, ku jamin Lay akan takut melihatmu!" Ejek Kris yang berdiri tepat di samping Suho.  
"Ish, kayak kau tidak sepertiku saja jika melihat kekasihmu" gumam Suho pelan sambil masih memandang penampilan Lay.  
"Kau ngomong apa barusan?" Tanya Kris bingung.  
"Aku tidak ngomong apa-apa" Jawab Suho santai.  
"Oh ya sudah" Ucap Kris seadanya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam terlewati akhirnya acara Festival Sekolah pun selesai. Semua siswa-siswi pun pulang kerumah masing-masing atau sekedar nongkrong bersama teman-temannya.

"Lay-ah tadi penampilanmu mengagumkan sekali" Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.  
"Terimakasih Tao-ya" Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum juga.  
"Baiklah sekarang kita harus segera pergi ketempat rencana, Kajja baby!" Ajak Kris sambil menarik tangan Tao pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.  
"Ya baiklah, Kajja baby Lay-ku!" Ucap Suho sambil menarik tangan Lay pergi menyusul Tao dan Kris yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita itu mau kemana sih?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.  
"Sudah ku bilang kau ikut saja, tempatnya bagus kok" Jawab Chen meyakinkan Luhan.  
"Awas saja kalau kalian membawaku ketempat yang aneh" Ucap Luhan mengancam Chen dan Xiumin.  
"Iya iya kau tenang saja, Lu" Ucap Xiumin santai.

.

* * *

(Di Pinggir Taman Dekat Pusat Kota)

.

"Ah iya aku ingin membeli sesuatu dulu disana" Kata Xiumin sambil menunjuk sebuah toko.  
"Ya sudah, kajja!" Kata Luhan sambil akan pergi kearah toko yang di tunjuk Xiumin.  
"Eh tunggu, Kau kesana saja, Lu! tunggu kami disana oke!" Kata Chen sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan agar tidak pergi lalu menunjuk ke dalam taman tersebut.  
"Aish, kalian ini! ya sudah sana! tapi jangan lama-lama oke" Kata Luhan sedikit kesal lalu berjalan pergi kedalam taman.  
"Baiklah kami tidak akan lama!" Teriak Xiumin meyakinkan.  
"Yes, kita berhasil! kajja baby Xiu, kita bersembunyi bersama yang lain!" Ajak Chen sambil menarik tangan Xiumin pergi ketempat persembunyian.

.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali, masa aku di suruh menunggu sedirian di sini! sudah disini tidak ada penerangan lampu taman lagi" Ucap Luhan sambil duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Saat Luhan duduk di bangku taman tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari depannya menyala terang, menerangi taman tersebut.

"Lho apaan itu? SA RANG HAE YO LU HAN!" Ucap Luhan bingung saat melihat cahaya yang berasal dari beberapa lampu yang di gantung di ranting pohon dan membentuk menjadi gambar love besar tersebut lalu membaca kalimat yang terdapat di tengah-tengah gambar love itu.  
"Bagaimana baguskan? ku harap kau menyukainya" Ucap seseorang yang berdiri tepat di bangku taman yang di duduki Luhan.  
"Kau?!" Kata Luhan kaget saat melihat siapa yang berbicara.  
"Kenapa kau kaget? apa aku menyeramkan?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan.  
"Tidak, kau tidak menyeramkan! oh ya apa lampu di sana kau yang membuat?" Tanya Luhan balik sambil menunjuk lampu-lampu berbentuk love itu.  
"Bukan aku yang membuat, tapi aku yang merencanakan semuanya" Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan.  
"Merencanakan semuanya? rencana apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Rencana menyatakan cintaku padamu hari ini, di sini tepatnya di taman ini! aku tau aku bukan namja yang romantis yang bisa merangkai kata-kata yang manis, tapi ku harap kau mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu! karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas" Jawab Sehun sambil mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini pada Luhan.  
"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Aku tidak pernah berbohong soal perasaanku, jika iya aku katakan iya jika tidak aku akan katakan tidak" Jawab Sehun jujur.  
"Aku senang mendengarnya" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun.  
"Senang? jadi kau menerimaku?" Tanya Sehun minta kejelasan pada Luhan.  
"Iya tentu saja, aku juga jatuh cinta padamu!" Jawab Luhan sambil masih tersenyum.  
"Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.  
"Sejak aku melihatmu pertama kali di sekolah dan kau terlihat cuek sekali terhadap orang-orang di sekitarmu" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Terimakasih telah bersedia menjadi kekasihku" Ucap Sehun senang sambil memeluk Luhan.  
"Sama-sama, Hun-ah" Ucap Luhan tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Sehun.

.

.

"Hei hei sudah berhenti acara peluk-pelukannya" Kata Kai tiba-tiba yang baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di ikuti yang lain.  
"Jadi kalian ikut andil dalam semua ini?" Tanya Luhan kaget yang melihat teman-temannya berada di taman.  
"Ya kita semua melakukan ini demimu dan Sehun bersatu, Lu" Jawab Chanyeol jujur.  
"Oh begitu, jadi kalian tidak terlihat di acara Festival Sekolah! kalian semua berada ditaman ini" Ucap Luhan santai.  
"Iya Lu, kita semua berada disini mempersiapkan ini semua! tapi Lay,Suho, Kris, dan Tao sempat ke sekolah kok tadi" Ucap Kyungsoo menjelaskan.  
"Tapi tadi aku hanya melihat Lay di sekolah" Kata Luhan jujur.  
"Kami ada Lu, hanya saja kami di barisan paling belakang menonton Festivalnya" Kata Tao menjelaskan.  
"Begitu rupanya, dan kalian berdua katanya ingin beli sesuatu tapi kenapa lama sekali menyusulku ke taman ini! kalian membohongi ku kan" Ucap Luhan sedikit kesal pada Chen dan Xiumin.  
"Hehe maafkan kami, Lu! jika tidak begitu rencana ini akan gagal" Ucap Chen meminta maaf.  
"Baiklah aku memaafkan kalian, tapi lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi ya" Kata Luhan santai.  
"Iya lain kali kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Kata Xiumin meyakinkan.  
"Hei hei sekarang kita kemana nih?" Tanya Suho pada semuanya.  
"Bagaimana kalau ke cafe milik keluarga-ku saja?" Tanya Baekhyun minta persetujuan.  
"Wah sepertinya itu ide yang bagus!" Jawab Lay menerima pendapat Baekhyun.  
"Tapi kau harus mentraktir kita, Hun!" Kata Kris pada Sehun.  
"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua" Ucap Sehun santai.

Mereka semua pun akhirnya beranjak pergi ke cafe untuk merayakannya bersama-sama.

.

.

Kisah ini berakhir bahagia, mereka bersatu menjadi sepasang kekasih sampai kelak takdir tuhan yang memisahkan mereka dan mereka pun memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang sudah di anggap seperti saudara mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"E.N.D"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

untuk Viiyoung ini udah kejawabkan? biar kamu gak kepo lagi :D

.

.

untuk Hohoho61 ini udah lanjut dan maaf bila kelanjutannya tidak sesuai yang kamu inginkan :'(

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah menfollow, menfauvorit, mereview serta membaca FF abal-abalan ini. Dan maaf bila cerita ini jelek serta tidak memuaskan para reader sekalian. :)

.

.

and then Happy Birthday to Sehun oppa :)

semoga tetap sehat dan sukses selalu karirnya, amin :)

.

.

See you chingudeul di FF-ku berikutnya :)


End file.
